


Thank You for Saving Me

by Kara_Writes (Nunchi_Writes)



Series: Kara's One Shots [2]
Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, F/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Superpowers, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-10-04 08:11:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17301005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nunchi_Writes/pseuds/Kara_Writes
Summary: When your city is under attack, you and the team of heroes must fight back as much as possible. They send you, the one with super-speed, to the tower that is presumably the source of the problem. Except, a whole other problem is created when none other than Chen, your ex-boyfriend/roommate who had suddenly joined the wrong side one day, meets you there and tries to keep you from stopping their plans.





	Thank You for Saving Me

   “Y/n! On your left!”

   You feel someone grab your side, then the nauseating feeling of being teleported at the same time you hear a loud crash.

   “You alright?” Kai asked.

   “Yea.” Truthfully, you feel lightheaded from over exerting your invisibility power, and now you feel minor nausea from having Kai teleport you away from harm.

   “You sure? Chen specifically aimed for you even though-” more crashes and rumbles cuts his concern short. Kyungsoo- D.O, must be battling Chen now.

   “I’m fine! I’m going to use the back alleys to get to their headquarters now!” You force yourself up and off the ground, then help Kai up, “Keep them busy for a while!”

   “Can do!” He disappears to who knows where after that.

   You run deeper into the dark alleyway, using the shadows to better hide yourself from Xiumin, Lay, and Chen. You haven’t had the power of invisibility for very long at all, compared to the rest of your team at least. You got this power two years ago, right around the same time Jongdae left and joined the evil side.

   You and Jongdae, now better known as the super villain Chen, used to happily live together, and unlike you, he’s had his power for as long as he could remember. You remember how he used to say he hated having the power of electricity, and did everything he could to repress his gift. You always thought it was cool, but never asked him to use it, knowing he was very uncomfortable with doing so.

   He was always so sweet and caring, very cheerful too. You don’t know what happened. One day he was his usual happy self, the next he was putting himself down further than ever before for things he couldn’t have control. The day after that, he was gone. You searched for him, but could never find him, not until the first attack, that is. You’ll never forget it.

   You were walking home after a trip to the bank, when ice suddenly coated the roads and sidewalks, causing you to slip onto your rear and slide down the slight hill like everyone else in your area. You managed to shift to the side enough to catch hold of the wall of a nearby building, effectively stopping you from sliding directly into the busy intersection below. You found a way to get off of the ice and into an alley, and with impeccable timing too. A large jolt of electricity traveled through the ice, and you got a first row seat at the scene that played next.

   People who were hanging on to miscellaneous things to keep from falling like you just were, were now dead from the voltage of the shock. You watched in horror as the stiff bodies slid down the hill. Then someone in a black outfit suddenly appeared directly in front of you and stabbed your arm with some kind of injection The last thing you thought before you to passed out, was  _how could Jongdae do something like this_.

   When you woke up again, you were laying on a bed in a strange room. That’s when Junmyeon, Suho is his code name, came in and introduced himself as the leader of the new hero group. You’ve spent all of your time with that team since then, having good times and fighting against the villains. The public has given both your hero team and your opponents many different names, but none of them have stuck quite yet.

   You’re nearing the villains’ main base now, and you’re extremely surprised with how close you and the rest of the heroes have gotten this time. The seven of you worked together to get Luhan out of the game first, since he has the power of telepathy and was considered most dangerous. Then you all went after Tao, who can control time and was the one who stabbed you all that time ago, while fighting off the other four rather pissed villains. Kai, Jongin as you know him better, managed to knock him out while he was blinded by Baekhyun’s light. Chanyeol accidentally rendered Kris too burned to fly while trying to melt Xiumin’s large ice wall; Kris flew through the steam that came off of the structure probably because he underestimated its heat. None of you are complaining, though.

   You were going after Chen, the man who used to be your loving boyfriend, to see if you could maybe talk some sense into him. He must have heard you or something, because you didn’t make it within ten feet of him before Kai had to save you, which leads to where you are now. In front of their main headquarters, where everything is planned. You make yourself invisible and successfully walk through the doors just behind another man as he unlocks it with his key. He makes the mistake of putting it in his back pocket, right where you can get to it. You decide against it, though, when he takes a sharp left, away from where your final destination is.

   You continue straight to the elevator, then wait patiently for someone to come and use it. Taking the stairs is too risky, since you don’t know who is going to round the corners, or if they’re going to take up the entire isle with a friend. Elevator is generally safer in times like these. You’re skill is stealth, naturally, so you know exactly how patient you’ll have to be, and how much time can pass before someone-

   “Shit shit shit shit!” an older man rushes to the elevator, muttering to himself. “Three of them are down, he is not going to like this.”

   You hop in, taking extra care to ensure that you’re silent, and watch as the middle-aged man pressed the button to the top floor. Not what you needed, but it’s only two floors off, you’ll live. Besides, you were left waiting there for only a few minutes at most, today’s a good day. Not really, but one has to appreciate the little things in life when there’s as much negativity in it as yours. The elevator stops three levels below where you need to go, you call it the safe room. It’s where they keep all of their technology blueprints and digital plans. You’re going to find a way to obliterate it.

   Someone steps in and presses the basement icon. You weren’t even aware that this building had a basement, so you make a mental note to check that out after you finish your job. The person who pushed the button moves to stand directly in from of you, but you side-step out of his way quickly. You don’t want to get trapped or noticed when you’re so close to the end goal.

   The middle-aged man steps off, and you join him. Although, when he continues straight, you make an immediate right towards the stairs. Two flights of stairs is much less risky than nearly ten, so you don’t mind using them now. The only problem is that you now have to wait until someone opens the door for you, since you don’t want one of the countless cameras to catch the unexplained movement.

   It takes nearly fifteen minutes, but a young woman finally opens the door, and you almost don’t make it through the opening with how little she actually opened the door. Why can’t people dramatically swing doors wide open like in the movies? Is it that hard?

   You quietly step down the flights of stairs, and are met with the waiting game again. This time, only three minutes pass before the door opens, almost hitting you in the process. The man who opened it didn’t seem to notice you, thankfully, and rushed down the stairs while you squeezed through the door.

   You think back to the blueprints Suho was able to get somehow, and take a few right turns, then two lefts, then another right, and keep going straight to the only door in this hallway. All of the walls are bare and white, but like the rest of the building, and the floors are white with flecks of black and grey in it. The ceilings are a grey color, so these maze-like hallways look less like they belong to a hospital than if it weren’t grey. You stand in front of the secured, metal door in front of you as you gather any courage you can find.

   You’ve only done this twice. The first time you almost died, and the second time you almost cut your entire leg off. To say that you’re nervous would be an understatement. You close your eyes and take a deep calming breath, then repeat the motion a few times. You finally gain the courage needed and focus extremely hard on your power, on not existing. That’s the truest meaning of invisibility, is it not? To not exist in another’s mind or among the five main senses of a creature? You hold your breath and only focus on not existing in reality, either, and take your first step.

   The first step is okay, you can feel the tingling sensation on your foot where it has gone through the thick door. The second step is more stressful, because it brings you to the center of the door. If your power were to stop working now, you’d instantly become less than soup. The third step is when your head starts hurting, you can only use this special power for a few seconds before the headache it brings becomes too much too handle. Plus it drains all of your energy, and leaves you with no way to become invisible again for several hours. The fourth step is when you feel the tip of your foot exit the door, but is also when your head starts properly throbbing. The fifth step gets you out of immediate danger, since only one of your heels is still submerged in the door. You only have enough time to yank that foot under you before you collapse on the ground, completely visible and gasping for air.

   “What the fuck?!” you hear a man shout, which is definitely not helping your headache.

   You force yourself off the ground and scan the small room for the most dangerous enemy, and decide it’s the older man traveling towards a suspicious button. You dash to his side easily enough and karate chop him in the neck at just the right angle to make him fall to the ground unconscious. You hear the sound of a gun being cocked and turn to the right just in time to watch a bullet fly  _just_  past your head. You immediately drop down to the protection of the small center table, head ringing painfully from the loud bang, and prepare for a tougher fight.

   The other guy drops under the table and aims the gun at you once more, but this time you’re more prepared. You hurriedly hop on top of round table and use the extra height to dropkick your opponent, who made the bad choice of standing up, in the stomach. He crumples with an “oof”, and you take advantage of his stunned state and take his gun and punch him just right in the neck. He can no longer fight back, just like his partner.

   You take a few minutes to recuperate from the amount of energy you just used. This room has a tough, black carpet and metal walls and ceiling. You push yourself off of the ground, and do a closer inspection of the small room. There are no cameras in the room, which has you relieved, only two entire walls dedicated to screens. One wall for the inside of the building, where you can see many people rushing about, and a wall for outside of the building, where you get a clear view of the battle that’s happening far down the road.

   You decide that it’s a good idea to tie up the unconscious men, just in case they wake up and try to shoot you again. You take their belts, wrap them around their wrists, and attach the ends securely to the legs of the two monitor desks. The back half of those desks are bolted to the wall, so neither of your opponents can move if they wake up.

   “Clever girl.”

   Without thinking, you grab the nearest item, which happened to be a foldable chair, and swing it in direction of where the voice came from. It clunks against his head and he topples down with a familiar groan.

   “How did you get in here?” you demand Chen. You make a mental note of the fact that his mask is now minorly cracked.

   “Y/n?” mumbles the villain, “Jagi, it’s me!” Your face twists in disgust and anger. How  _dare_  he call you by that name after the past two years, so hopeful and innocently too.

   “Don’t you da-”

   “Y/n! Listen!” his eyes are wide and panicked, and your weak heart lets him continue talking, “You need to press the green button under that table,” he points to the metal frame on your left, “Then press the third right, second from the bottom switch over there!” he points to the other table, “Then press the green button on the ground under it, then the purple on under the other table.” By the time Jongd- Chen is done speaking, he sounds like he’s in pain.

   “Why should I trust you? How-”

   “Please. Please hurry, I don’t want to hurt you anymore.” he pleads. He then grips his hair and lets out a short cry of pain, then becomes completely calm and still.

   You decide that now is as good a time as any to get working on pressing those buttons. You dive under the monitor desk to your left and hastily find the minuscule, green button near a metal brace. It was put there most definitely because the small metal bar makes it impossible to find unless one was one their hand and knees, like you are now. You stand and prepare to hop over the table, but think twice when you see the super villain aiming at you with a ball of electricity. He hurls it at you, and you roll under the table, suddenly thankful that the ground is carpet and not metal like the rest of the room is.

   Chen moves to the wall of screens where you just were and lifts his hands in preparation to shock it. You simply assume that everything will reset if he does that, so you grab the other folding chair and smack him again. He topples to the ground once more. You rush over to your next destination, which is a large panel of switches that are each labeled with something different, and count three switches right and two up and flick it on. You drop back down onto the ground to find the next green switch just as a small bolt of lighting hits the screens you were once standing in front of. You hope that it didn’t mess anything up. You quickly locate and press the next green button.

   You aren’t actually sure of how Chen got in the room. The door is still sealed tight. However, you do know that whatever he used to get in here, made him extremely weak, like you were several minutes ago. You’re extremely grateful for this, since he is extremely hard to keep distracted and busy normally. He seems to be slowly getting his energy back, though. You need to finish this fast, the way that Chen is trying to stop you, even in this very weak state, proves that you’re doing something that you shouldn’t be. That’s a very good thing in this case.

   He attempts, yet again, but almost succeeds this time, to throw a ball of electricity at you. You, in turn, pick up the first folding chair you hit him with earlier, and swing at him again. Chen catches it this time, and smirks evilly. You let go before you could process anything else, then thank yourself mentally when he sends a jolt of energy through the metal chair. You turn to your left and grab the gun you tossed earlier, glad that Chen didn’t think to take it earlier. You aim at the now worried man, and don’t hesitate to shoot, but you purposefully miss. 

   In the moments that the villain has his eyes closed and arms up as it they could stop the bullet that never hit him, you duck and dive under the table to your right once more. You almost immediately find the button you’re looking for and smack it down with your palm. You listen for a signal that you destroyed or turned off something for a few, long seconds.

   Yet nothing seems to happen.

   The sound of something hitting the ground behind you startles you, causing you to slam your head against the bottom of the metal furniture.

   “Y/n? Y/n you did it!” Chen cheers. You crawl out from under the table and are immediately brought into Chen’s arms?

   “Wha-”

   “I missed you so much.” He sounds like he’s on the verge of tears.

   “Jongdae?”

   “Yea,” whimpers the man, “Yea it’s me. I’m back. I’m back…” he finished off in a whisper. He buries his face into your neck and sniffles, and you finally hug him back. This only causes him to let out a small whimper and squeeze you tighter. He then continues speaking through tears into your neck, “I never wanted to hurt you. I am so  _so_  sorry, Jagi. I’m sorry. I tried to fight it, but I couldn’t. I am so sorry.”

   “Couldn’t fight what?” you ask softly. He takes a deep breath.

   “There’s something in that mask, I don’t know what, but I was going to try to use my power for good, like you’ve mentioned once or twice before and- Oh God… all the people I’ve hurt, that I’ve killed…” the man in your arms begins to actually cry onto your shoulder.

   “Ssshhhh,” you attempt to soothe Jongdae, not  _Chen_  anymore, “Try to explain to me what happened. I don’t understand…”

   “The people here said we could be heroes, all we had to do was pick an identity to go by. So I did, and they made masks for all of us and they used them to control us somehow. None of us wanted to do this, I am so sorry. I’m sorry, I’m sorry…” he continues repeating those two words over and over again as you continue to try gently hushing him and rubbing his back.

You look over to your left towards the cameras that were focused on the battle between your team and Jongdae’s old one. Xiumin seems to have thrown his own mask to the side, and is now standing in the middle of the street with his hands up in surrender. You notice that all of the ice in the area is gradually disappearing without Chanyeol’s help, for once. Lay’s shaking and panicked expression can be seen even through the cameras, so you can’t imagine how bad he must look in person. One corner of your lip bends upwards at the sight of the panicked man cautiously walking to Sehun, who probably has frost bite from the ice that was encased over his hands.

   The other corner of your lips perks up when he accepts Lay’s obvious offer to heal him. Then you follow the healer’s form as he runs over to Kris after, who is still on the ground from earlier, after Sehun is okay. You can visually tell when Xiumin tells your group what Jongdae has just told you. You can see their angered and shocked expressions through the not-great-quality cameras. You know that they’ll want to do something for revenge, but the leader of whatever this place is is most likely long gone by now. Therefore, there’s not much you can do at this moment except calm the man in your arms down.

   “Thank you.” Jongdae barely manages after several minutes of silence. The eleven men that were once on the screens have probably made it here by now, and on their way up to where you are.

   “Thank you” he repeats a bit louder. He pulls away from you by the shoulders so he can look you in the eye, and you can’t help but focus on how red and puffy his face looks from weeping that long. “Thank you for not killing me every chance you got, and there were a lot of chances. I was hyper-aware of every single one. I promise to help look for the people who worked here, so they can serve their time. I promise to try to do something for all the families I’ve ruined-” you can’t bear to hear his voice crack from hidden tears like that again, so you stop him before he can continue.

   “You weren’t the one who did this.” He drops his hands and looks to the floor at this.

   “It was my power, though. And my choice to go join-”

   “You couldn’t have possibly known that this was going to happen. You were going to try to do good. You said so yourself.”

   He releases a loud sigh, then returns his gaze back to yours. His eyes are still shiny from unshed tears, and his face puffy and red from the crying before, although slightly less noticeable. His hands are lightly replaced on your waist, and you swear you can nearly see some of the light from before all this mess happened return to his eyes.

   “Thank you for not completely giving up on me, for always trying to talk to me. I always wanted to stop and hug you at those times, including today.” He gives a tiny smile in response to your own, “Thank you for saving me.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me and Nunchi on Tumblr too [@nunchiwrites](https://nunchiwrites.tumblr.com)!!


End file.
